Who says you can
by SaffronAngel
Summary: Zordon has called in an old friend to help find Kimberly. Can they find her in time? This is a major crossover story. Includes elements from Stargate SG-1 and X-men as well as Dr. Who and Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine

SUMMARY: Kim's lost and she wishes her white knight could find her.

A/N: Okay. This was kind of inspired by TommyKimFan's video 'Addicted' on YouTube. I had to write this one and I don't know where it's going to go from here. This is a really short chapter but I want to see what people think.

* * *

Sitting bolt upright in her bed, the brunette ran a hand through sweat-soaked hair and heaved a sigh. At least this nightmare hadn't woken up her roommate.

"Kylie?" came the soft voice from the bed across the room from her.

"Sorry, Candron. Didn't mean to wake you up again."

"Was it the same nightmare?" the redhead asked, coming over to sit on the side of her friend's bed.

"It's always the same. I can't go home but I need to make sure that they're all safe."

"Especially HIM." Candie, as her friends tended to call her, was a very intuitive young woman. She always seemed to know when her friends needed a shoulder to lean on.

Kylie nodded. "Most especially him. I want to go back there, find out what I've forgotten. I just don't know if I should. Hell, I don't even know if I can." She ran a hand through her hair again. "Candie, I don't even remember where home is anymore."

Candie wrapped her arms around the young woman and held her tight. She had to help Kylie figure out these nightmares before they drove the girl insane.

* * *

The young man dressed in white and black stood in the middle of the gymnasium with a worried look on his face. "Where are you, Kim?" 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine. Disney and Saban own the Power Rangers. Stargate SG-1 is owned by whoever it is that owns it now (MGM I think) and Dr Who is owned by the BBC.

SUMMARY: No need for one just yet.

A/N: Well the first chapter went over well and I guess I've finally figured out where to take this story. Of course it's a TK story. I made the decision on a Saturday when I saw the newest episode of Dr. Who (Utopia). That's when I decided to blend things the way I'm going to.

* * *

Tommy dialed the phone number. He had to ask someone about the Letter. After hearing nothing from Kimberly for weeks, she couldn't just dump him like that. He wasn't going to let it go like that.

"Allo?"

"Mrs. Dumas? It's Tommy Oliver."

"Tommy! How are you?"

"Not so good. I just got a letter from Kimberly. She broke up with me."

"But Tommy, that's not possible. Kimberly's been missing for three weeks."

"But, I just got this letter today. It was addressed to the Youth Center." Tommy was confused. Kim couldn't be missing. She'd sent him this letter.

"Kimberly's roommate told me that they had found letters on her desk to several of her friends. I told her to send them out. That maybe someone knew something we didn't. Tommy, she disappeared. They found her bag on the path between the gym and the dorms. The ground had been torn up as if there had been a fight. But no one knows where she is, what happened. Or even if …"

When Caroline Dumas' voice trailed off, Tommy knew what she was thinking. "Kimberly's still alive, Mrs. Dumas. I know she is."

"I'm sure she is, Tommy. You would know if she was gone if anyone would. You two were always so close. I'm sorry that no one called you before this. I didn't even think about anyone else."

"I understand. I'll see what we can find here. Will you keep me updated on what you find out?"

"I will, Tommy. And thank you for calling."

Tommy hung up the phone and slumped down on his bed in tears.

* * *

"Zordon, I just heard that Kimberly's missing. She has been for three weeks." Tommy stood in front of his mentor, hoping that the figure in the tube would be able to help him find Kimberly.

"**I am sorry to hear that. We have had a hard time finding her biosignature for the past three weeks but thought that it was just atmospheric interference. Now that we know that she is really missing, we can attempt to calibrate."**

"What can I do to help? I want to help if I can."

"**We will send you to Florida. Talk to her roommate and anyone else who will open up to you. I do not need to remind you to keep your identity as a Power Ranger a secret."**

"Of course not, Zordon. But I need to find her. The Falcon has not let me sleep since I got the news."

"**The falcon can not find his mate. The crane is missing as well as Kimberly. This is not good."**

"Will this affect Kat's ability to morph?"

"It might, Tommy. We don't know. It hasn't happened that a spirit animal goes missing along with a person after that person gives up their powers," Alpha answered.

"**You must leave for Florida now. We will call you if your assistance is needed with a battle."**

Tommy nodded and Alpha punched a sequence of buttons and the young man disappeared in a flash of red light.

"**Alpha, send out a galactic call for our old friend, the Doctor. Maybe he can help us find our wayward friend."**

"Right away, Zordon." The little robot got busy trying to contact the alien that had helped them so much in the past.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" the petite young woman demanded of the handsome man in front of her.

The man laughed as he pushed buttons and flipped switches. "You may call me Master, my dear."

"I don't think so, creep." He turned toward Kimberly and advanced on her.

"You are the one who's going to help me destroy the thorn in my side."

"Not going to happen. Who do you think I am anyway?" Kim was angry. This creep had shown up at the training center in Florida and yanked her away from her team there. Then he made sure that no one could contact her by taking her off Earth and hiding her.

"You are a Ninjetti Power Ranger and an innocent. The Doctor will come if only to steal you away from me." The man laughed and Kim wondered how she ever thought he could have been handsome.

"Tommy, help me," she whispered, as she curled up on the floor of the spaceship and shook.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine. Dr Who belongs to the BBC. Rangers belong to Disney and Saban. Stargate belongs to someone else.

SUMMARY: Kim's been taken from Florida and Tommy's trying to find her. Zordon has sent out a call for help to an old friend of his.

* * *

"Well, here we are, safe inside the vortex again." The dark-haired man turned to his traveling companions and smiled.

"Doctor, I don't know when I've ever had to do so much running!" exclaimed the young black woman.

There was a beeping noise coming from one of the consoles. The Doctor ran over to the screen and opened a channel. "Doctor! Calling the Doctor! This is Alpha 5. Doctor, if you can hear me, please respond."

"Hello, Alpha. What can I help you with?" He was puzzled. He hadn't heard from Alpha 5 in at least a couple of centuries.

"**Hello, Doctor. I see you've regenerated again."**

"Zordon of Eltair! I haven't heard from you in ages. What can I do for you, old friend?"

"**One of my Rangers has gone missing. She had given up the power in order to follow a dream and has been taken. No one knows where she is and we need to find her."**

The Doctor got a serious look on his face. "Why? What's so special about this one young lady?"

"**She is Ninjetti. The Crane. The Ranger she passed the Power to can't access the Crane because apparently the Crane is missing as well. The Falcon has been crying for his mate and he can't find her."**

"Falcon and Crane in one team? Is the prophecy to come to pass then?"

"**I'm not certain but these two have been extremely close since they met. I am almost certain that they are the two meant to bear the children."**

"I'm coming to see you, Zordon. Where are you now?"

"**I am still in Angel Grove, old friend. I will await your arrival. Thank you."**

"It's not a problem, Zordon. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you as well when we are face to face."

"**I will see you shortly. Thank you again, Doctor."**

Zordon signed off and the Doctor heaved a sigh. "This can't be good."

"What did he mean Ninjetti, Doctor?" the young man near the door asked.

"Ninjetti are guardians. They are defenders of all that is good and pure. But it has been centuries since there has been a full Ninjetti team. Much less one with both the Falcon and the Crane."

"What's the significance of that, Doctor?"

"Well, Martha, the Falcon and the Crane are destined mates. According to prophecy, they will save the world more than once and pave the way for the evolution of man." He ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Of course if the Crane has gone missing, she must be found quickly. Otherwise, the Falcon won't stand a chance."

* * *

Tommy stood in the doorway to the dorms, looking out over the green. He saw the flowers and all around the tree across the way.

He walked over there and knelt in front of the memorials left for Kimberly. Everyone here had loved her so much. Not that he could blame them. "I know you're not dead, beautiful. No matter what, I will find you."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: The Doctor has answered Zordon's call for help and is coming to Earth. Kimberly is missing and Tommy is trying to find her.

A/N: I should have told everyone this earlier. The Doctor in this story is the Tenth, played by David Tennant. I like the way he plays the Doctor and this story takes place after the episodes "Utopia" and "The Sound of Drums" from the season about to start on Sci-Fi channel. I know, not fair to those of you who haven't seen them yet. So beware, Spoilers abound here.

* * *

"Zordon, the TARDIS is materializing." Alpha stood in front of the control panel. "Should I summon the Rangers?" 

"**I would like a moment to talk to the Doctor before we bring in the Rangers."**

"Of course, Zordon."

The blue box materialized in the center of the Power Chamber. The Doctor practically jumped out while his companions followed a little slower. "Zordon! How are you?"

"**I am fine, Doctor. You said you have some bad news to tell me?"**

"The Master has returned. He said that the Time Lords had resurrected him to be the perfect warrior for the Time War. He had no idea that they were gone and he and I are the last of our kind. I only recently recovered the TARDIS from him."

"**This is bad news. If he has Kimberly, she is indeed in grave danger."** Zordon paused. **"Do you think your TARDIS could find her if you had her biosignature?"**

"Of course. Do you still have it?" As Alpha stepped over to another console to record the requested information, as well as Tommy's, the Doctor looked up Zordon. "So sorry. Forgot to introduce my current companions. Martha Jones and Jack Harkness, meet Zordon of Eltair."

Martha was at the Doctor's left, a little behind him, while Jack was on his right. She waved a hand at Zordon. "So this is Zordon of Eltair? I've heard a lot about you."

Just then, the TARDIS door opened just enough for a very tired woman to step through, her blond hair tousled as if she'd just woken up. The Doctor turned to her. "Rose! You should be resting."

"I heard a bird crying. It sounded almost like a falcon." The Doctor came to her side and wrapped an arm around her as if to hold her up before walking her forward.

"Zordon, I'd like you to meet Rose Tyler." His soft voice betrayed his deep feelings for the young woman. Martha turned her head away.

"**Who is this that she would hear the Falcon crying for his mate?"** Zordon's voice wasn't harsh. He was curious.

"She is the avatar of the Vortex. She has saved my life twice now with it." The Doctor was gazing at Rose with love in his eyes. Zordon had seen that same look in Tommy's eyes when he looked at Kimberly.

Billy walked into the Power Chamber holding some parts and not looking around him. "Alpha, I can't seem to get these couplings …. " His voice trailed off as he noticed the four strangers standing in front of Zordon. "Umm. Hello?"

"'Ello. I'm the Doctor. This is Martha Jones, Jack Harkness, and Rose Tyler." Rose lifted her head to look at Billy.

"The Wolf also misses his mate. I can hear him cry." The Doctor was in shock as golden lights appeared in Rose's eyes again. "She will return to you. You must not choose to absent yourself from this world. You will solve the Paradigm."

"What do you mean? What Paradigm?"

"**Does she refer to the Skasis Paradigm, Doctor?"** Zordon was puzzled. Various races had been trying to solve that thing for millennia and none had done it yet. How could Billy solve it?

"Rose, is he the Bad Wolf?" She nodded at the gentle question.

Jack stepped in front of the Doctor and Rose protectively, making sure that Martha was also behind him at the same time. "I won't let him …"

"Jack, he won't hurt me." Rose's voice was stronger now and she was standing upright. "In this case, bad doesn't refer to good or evil. It refers to a weakness in the wolf since an injury. It is a weakness that must be addressed. You will never fully recover until it is resolved." Rose walked around Jack and touched Billy's arm. "Your hands."

Billy held out his hands. He had been rather self-conscious of them since the explosion of the Command Center. They had been burned badly and he hadn't had much dexterity since then. The skin was healing but he felt that he would never have the fine motor skills he needed to pilot a Zord again.

Rose held her hands over his. "Such a sacrifice to protect your friends." Rose started to glow all over and Billy felt a warmth cover his hands. Slowly, he felt his hands twitch as if they were waking up from being asleep.

She smiled at him as he flexed his hands beneath hers. "Thank you," he breathed.

Suddenly, without losing the smile on her face, Rose placed both hands along Billy's face and exhaled sharply. A golden stream of light flowed from her to him and the Doctor leapt forward as if to stop her only to be stopped just short of putting his hands on her shoulders.

When it was over, Rose still stood upright with a smile on her face, while Billy was bent over as if he'd been hit in the stomach. "You will solve the Paradigm."

Billy stood upright, smiling at the knowledge Rose had just imparted to him. "I will."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Billy's been revealed as the Bad Wolf we heard so much about during the Ninth Doctor's time. Rose is the avatar of the Vortex.

A/N: I know, the way I left the last chapter wasn't fair but it seemed like the right place to end it. By the way, sorry the spoilers weren't in the last chapter the way I thought they'd be but you guys know how that goes.

A/N 2: Thanks to eagle219406 for pointing out something. I forgot that The Letter came during their time as Zeo Rangers. I figured out a way to deal with my comments that Kat not having access to the Crane might affect her ability to morph. You'll see what it is in the next chapter or two.

* * *

Tommy knocked on Kim's dorm room door. The young lady that answered smiled at him. "Can I help you?"

"My name's Tommy Oliver. I'm looking for information about Kim Hart."

"My name's Tamrin Christofsen. Everyone here just calls me TC. You must be the Tommy she was always talking about."

"She talked about me?" Tommy found that hard to believe with the letter he'd received.

"Almost constantly. Nearly everyone else found it annoying. I found it kind of cute. She was always saying, 'Tommy this and Tommy that'. I feel almost like I know you."

"I'm trying to find out if anyone knows anything about what happened the night she disappeared."

"Come on in. I'll tell you what I know." Tommy walked into the room and sat down on the bed nearest the door.

"I would appreciate it."

"That day, I came back from practice about three hours before Kim apparently left the center. I was exhausted so I came straight back here and took a shower before falling asleep on the couch. I woke up about three in the morning and hadn't heard anything. I went into my bedroom figuring that Kim had already come home and gone to bed. The next morning I got up to get ready for practice. I went in to wake Kim up and that's when I discovered that she hadn't been home yet. That's when I went to the center and told the coach."

"You didn't hear anything unusual that night?"

"Nothing. But the next morning, on the way to the center, I saw a crane or at least the image of a crane standing where all those memorials are now. It was just standing there. But I'd almost swear that I saw tears coming from its eyes."

"Did you tell anyone else about the crane?"

"No. I didn't think anyone else would believe me. I don't know why I thought you would but it's obvious you do."

"I do. And I know why you saw the Crane."

"What's going on here? Why did Kim disappear like that?" TC was worried about her friend and it showed.

"I don't think she was given a choice. I think this was intended to tear the two of us apart." He pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Kim's roommate. "I received this a couple of days ago. I didn't think it sounded like Kim."

TC read the letter in silence. She dropped the letter and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God! If I had known what was in that letter, I never would have sent it."

"TC, don't blame yourself. It's okay. If you hadn't sent the letter, I wouldn't be here trying to find her. In fact, I probably wouldn't even know that she was missing if you hadn't sent it." He sighed. "Her mother hadn't thought to call me and let me know what was going on."

* * *

"Jason, why would Kim send each of us a letter like this?" Trini asked. She was standing in the doorway to Jason and Zack's dorm room at the peace conference.

Jason shook his head. "I don't know but maybe we should contact Zordon." Trini nodded as Jason pulled out the communicator that he had made for the three of them should they ever find themselves in need of help. "Zordon, this is Jason. Can you hear me?"

"**I hear you, Jason. It is good to hear your voice again."**

"You too, Zordon. Look, I think there's a problem. Zack, Trini and I each just got a letter from Kimberly. They aren't very nice letters but the problem is it looks like they're all the same letter, just with different names on them."

"**Are you alone right now, Jason?"** Trini stepped further into the room and closed the door.

"Trini and Zack are with me but otherwise, yes."

"**We will teleport you to the Power Chamber. There is something we need to discuss."**

"We're ready, Zordon." A white flash of light and the three vanished from their room.

* * *

Materializing in the Power Chamber, the three were happy to see Alpha and Billy standing nearby. Of course the sight of the blue call box was something they didn't expect. Jason immediately turned to Zordon.

"Zordon, what's going on? Where's Kimberly? Why did we get these letters?"

"**Kimberly went to Florida to train for the Pan-Global Games. She has apparently vanished from the training center there. According to Tommy, who spoke to her mother, she's been missing for three weeks."**

"Three weeks? Zordon, what can we do to help?"

"That would be why I'm here." The voice came from one of the strangers standing near the blue box in the middle of the Power Chamber.

"And you would be?" Trini asked.

"Sorry. Bad manners. I'm the Doctor. This is Jack Harkness, Martha Jones and Rose Tyler." He gestured to each in turn and then turned back to Zordon. "I'm going to take Rose back inside. She needs more rest and I need to put your Rangers biosignature into the TARDIS memory banks. Maybe she can get a trace pointing us in the right direction."

The Doctor wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulders and walked her back into the TARDIS and the door shut behind them. Jack and Martha walked over to the newly-arrived trio. "Nice to meet you. Jack Harkness. And you are?"

"Trini Kwan." Trini held out her hand to the young man who bent to kiss it but her eyes were for Billy alone.

"I'm Jason Scott. Nice to meet you."

"Zack Taylor. How are you?" Zack and Jason were attempting to cover for the fact that Trini had run to Billy at the control panel.

Billy wrapped his arms around Trini as she all but collapsed into his arms crying. "Where is she, Billy?"

"We'll find her Trini. Don't worry. We'll find her." Billy held her close, stroking her hair as he did.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Usual disclaimers apply. Not mine, no infringement intended.

SUMMARY: Jason, Trini and Zack are in Angel Grove and trying to help. The Doctor has taken Rose to lay back down and input Kim's biosignature so the TARDIS can start looking for her.

A/N: Thanks to all of you who've been reviewing. I love to read them. Besides, I can't fix what I get wrong if you guys don't tell me. For example, eagle219406 pointed out that the Doctor removed the Vortex from Rose in the last episode of the Ninth Doctor's season. I'm going on the assumption that he might not have gotten the whole thing and the fact that just having it inside of her would have changed her.

A/N 2: For those of you who have seen the current season finale of Dr Who (Last of the Time Lords), I'm ignoring parts (big parts) of that episode. The Master lives and he escaped the Doctor.

* * *

"All those nasty letters sent to your friends. Such an evil child." The Master was standing over Kimberly where she sat on a bed in what appeared to be a bedroom.

"I didn't send any nasty letters!" she protested.

"Let's see, telling precious Tommy that you'd found someone else and he was like a brother to you. Telling Trini, Zack and Jason that you didn't care if you never saw them again since they abandon you for the conference. Let's not forget your letter to Kat calling her a boyfriend stealing bitch. Or your letters to Rocky and Adam telling them they weren't worthy to be Rangers. How about that letter to Aisha telling her that you hoped she was happy in Africa since she ran off and left you behind too?"

"I never sent letters like that! I wouldn't!" Kim was getting scared now. What had this guy done to her friends?

"Well the letters they received were all in your handwriting. It'll be surprising if they even noticed that you're gone. After all, they have lives of their own now."

"My friends WILL notice. They'll come after me. No matter where you take me, they'll find me and get me out of here."_ 'Hold on to that thought, Kim. No matter what, Tommy will find you. He loves you too much not to.'_

"Maybe I should show you what Tommy's up to lately."

"You can't do that."

"Just follow me, dear and I'll show what each one of your friends is up to without you around."

"No! I don't believe you! Right now, they're together and trying to find me in order to find out about those letters they got. I know my friends."

"Believe what you will, my dear. Eventually, you'll figure out the truth. They don't care and never really did."

* * *

In Africa, Aisha Campbell was reading a letter that had her completely confused. How could Kim think that she had left her behind? She walked into her bedroom and pulled a small package out from under her bed.

She had received the package shortly after sending Tanya to Angel Grove with the Zeo shard. Billy had sent it with a note saying that it was just in case she needed to communicate with them.

"Zordon? Alpha? Aisha here. I need some help."

"We read you, Aisha."

"Billy?"

"It's me. Did you get a letter from Kim that you don't understand either?"

"How did you know?" Aisha was puzzled. How could anyone know what she had gotten in the mail?

"Apparently, everyone's gotten one. At least of the old Rangers. I don't know about the current ones yet. I even got one calling me a few choice names. It had me confused as well."

"What's going on, Billy? Why would Kim send letters like this?"

"Kim's been missing for three weeks, Aisha. We're gathering at the Power Chamber to try to figure this out. We can teleport you in."

"I'm ready." A flash of white light and Aisha was gone.

* * *

"It's been a while since I've done that," Aisha laughed as she caught herself before falling flat on her face.

"Not that long," Billy laughed as he watched her hold herself up.

"Well, you could have helped me," she laughed. Just then, she found four hands helping her to keep her feet under her for a moment.

"Will we do?" Jason's voice asked in her ear.

"Jason?" She pulled herself free of the two holding her and turned around. "Zack? Then I would guess that the one who's keeping her head buried in Billy's shoulder would be Trini."

"It's good to see you again, Aisha." Trini and Billy had walked over to the small group. "It's just a shame that it takes something like this to bring us all together."

Aisha nodded with a sad smile on her face. "What is going on here?"

"Zordon called in an old friend of his. We're kind of hoping that he can find our missing Ranger since we can't."

"Zordon, come in." Rocky sounded worried.

"**Yes, Rocky?"**

"I'm in the park with Kat and Adam. All three of us received letters from Kimberly that don't sound like her."

"**Is Tanya with you?"**

"Yes. Should we come to the Power Chamber?"

"**Yes. We have some news for you."**

"I read you, Zordon." Yellow, green, pink and blue streams of light accompanied the teens' arrival in the Power Chamber. "Zordon, what's going on? Why is Kimberly writing things like this?"

"Kimberly couldn't have written these letters." Rocky and the others turned, noticing the four former Rangers for the first time. "Kim would never been so mean and hateful."

"Then where did these come from?" Kat asked. Her eyes were red with tears.

"Whoever wrote them has Kimberly. She's been missing for three weeks."

"Missing? How can that be? Zordon, have you scanned for her?" Adam asked.

"**I have, Adam. That is why I have called on my old friend, the Doctor, to see if perhaps he can help us to find our missing friend."**

Just then, the Doctor came out of the TARDIS to see four new faces standing near Billy. "Ello?"

"**Doctor, these are the rest of the Rangers. Katherine, Tanya, Rocky and Adam. Also we have four former Rangers, Aisha, Jason, Zack and Trini."**

"Are they all Ninjetti?"

"Rocky, Aisha and I are. Rocky's the Ape and I'm the Frog. Aisha's the Bear. She sent Tanya back to us when she found her portion of the Zeo crystal, staying in Africa." Adam stepped forward to hold out his hand. "Are you going to help us find Kimberly?"

"I'm going to do my best. I think I know who took her. He calls himself the Master and he's really not a nice fellow."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"In fact, there is. Watch out for each other and keep doing what you've been doing all along. It's the best thing for you to do right now."

"How can we do that when we know that Kim is out there alone?"

"She's not truly alone. The Crane has gone with her to help her." The familiar voice startled all the occupants of the Power Chamber. "Hello, Rangers. Hello, Doctor."

"Dulcea, my friend! It's so good to see you again. I'll have to come to Phaedos and see you in person some time."

"I too would enjoy that, old friend." Dulcea smiled at the Doctor.

"Dulcea, I thought you couldn't leave the plateau?" Adam asked.

"This is but an image, Frog Prince. I too only recently learned of the loss of the Crane. Katherine, I have come to guide you and Tanya, as well as Trini, Zack and Jason to your Ninjetti spirits." The young women looked at each other puzzled. "The Ninjetti spirits help to strengthen the Zeo powers as the Zeo powers help to strengthen the Ninjetti powers. Having both simply means that you are more powerful Rangers."

"What do we have to do, Dulcea?" Kat was intrigued to see just how it would feel to have her own Ninja spirit instead of using Kimberly's.

"Let us go to the Zord bay and I will lead you through the ritual. Billy, you should come too. I believe you need to reconnect with the Wolf." Billy nodded and the six young people left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine.

SUMMARY: We're about to see some new Ninjetti. But what has the Master been up to with Kimberly so far? We know he sent some not-so-nice letters but what is he doing to her?

* * *

As the others were in the Zord bay discovering their Ninjetti spirits, those who were already Ninjetti were talking to the Doctor, Jack and Martha.

"So, Jack, we can tell by your accent that you're American but what part?" Aisha asked.

"To tell you the truth, Aisha, the America I'm used is not the America you know. I'm actually from the 51st century. I belonged to a group known as the Time Agency. It's hard to explain it but we spent a lot of time – time traveling."

"But I thought time travel was impossible," Adam said in his typical voice.

"Not only is it possible, it's great. I've met so many famous people that I can't even begin to list them all." Jack hung his head. "Of course, many of those were while I was trying to find Rose and the Doctor."

"Jack, don't. I know that you've done some things that you're not proud of in your efforts to find Rose and me but don't do this to yourself. Those were things that kept you alive."

"Rose took care of that problem, didn't she, Doctor?" Jack kind of laughed. "Do we even know if she can fix what she did to me?"

"Jack, I don't even understand what she did. All I can tell is that you meant enough to her for her to want you to live no matter what. The Vortex obviously took her seriously. I don't think there's anyway for her to undo it unless it's to want you dead. And I really don't think she'll ever do that."

"Wait a minute! You can't die? Wow!"

"Wow? That's one way to put it. I have tried everything I can think of. I've even been shot between the eyes. I'm dead for a little while and then I'm alive. I even survived a trip through the Vortex on the outside of the TARDIS." He looked at the Doctor. "Speaking of which, you saw me coming when you were in Cardiff didn't you?"

The Doctor nodded. "I knew you would ask some very hard questions and that I wouldn't have the answers for them. I couldn't face you knowing what Rose had done to you."

"You know, the whole living forever thing is going to get old. And what's going to happen when I get to a certain point? Will I ever get grey hair?"

The Doctor shook his head, smiling. "That's our Jack."

"I know, vanity. I was a poster boy at one time. They used to call me the Face of Bo." A curious look flashed across the Doctor's face. "What?"

"I guess I've known you more than I thought I did." The Doctor shook his head. "I've met the Face of Bo three times. Definitely had no idea that you and him were one and the same. There was even a prophecy about it at one time. I had met him, you, whatever for the second time and the nurse that was taking care of him at the time said that he was dying. Told me that he was thousands of years old and some said he was millions of years old but that was impossible."

"Trust me to pull off the impossible," Jack chuckled.

"Later on she told me about the story which said that just before he died the Face of Boe would impart a great secret to one like himself, a wanderer, the man without a home, the Lonely God."

"**Does that nickname still follow you, my friend?" **Zordon asked, drawing the attention away from the Doctor for a moment.

"Did you know about that, Zordon?" Aisha asked. "How long has he had that nickname?"

"Hundreds of years. It followed me to Earth the first time I was here. I hated it then and I hate it more now." He took a deep breath. "Anyway when I saw him after saving an entire planet from a plague of every disease known to man, we had a conversation and I told him he was supposed to be dying. He told me that there were better things to do that day and that, while he was tired of the universe I had taught him to look at it anew. He joked about the legends which said that he was millions of years old. He said he had a great secret to tell me and that it could wait. I whined a little asking him if it had to and he said that we would meet again for the third time, for the last time and then he would tell me."

"How long after that did you find out the secret?"

"Almost a year. I'd lost Rose to a battle at Canary Wharf. She'd been sucked into a parallel dimension. I was so lonely but Martha here started traveling with me. She kept me from being the same way I was when I first met Rose. I was depressed because I'd had to destroy my home planet."

"**Gallifrey has been destroyed? What happened?"**

"The Time War, my friend. It was the only way we knew of to stop the Daleks. And it didn't do any good. We found out that one had slipped through time and was held captive in a bunker in Utah. Then we were in the year 200100 and found an entire army of Daleks including the Emperor. That was the first time Rose took in the Vortex. I had sent her home, trying to keep her safe and she tore open the Heart of the TARDIS and gazed into it. By doing that, she was able to communicate directly with the TARDIS and got her to bring her to me. They were both trying to save me from the Daleks."

The Doctor's voice grew quiet as he talked. "My entire race was destroyed to stop the Daleks and I thought it was worth it. Then, I found out that they may have died in vain. For nothing. And I almost lost Rose in the process. Jack here led three other people off to fight the Daleks to try to give me time to stop them from invading the Earth. I kept Rose with me because I wanted to protect her."

"When I left them on floor 500, I told Rose that she was worth fighting for. I also told the Doctor that I wished I'd never met him; that I was better off as a coward."

"You were never a coward, Jack. You just had no direction until you met me." He smiled at Jack. "Anyway, I tricked Rose into the TARDIS and activated it, sending her back in time to her mother. I left her a message asking her to let the TARDIS die. Told her to have a fantastic life. I wanted her to have a good life, knowing that I wouldn't be around for her. I had to make a decision. I had no way to refine a Delta wave to keep the humans safe. I had to destroy them all, human and Dalek. It was in order to keep the rest of the Universe safe from them. Jack understood. He understood why I sent Rose away. He understood why I had to do this thing. It was the same decision I had to make when I destroyed my people."

"Doctor, don't do this to yourself." Jack hated to see his friend tear himself up like this. It was something that had to be done.

"Anyway, Rose found a way to tear open the heart of the TARDIS and communicate with her. The Daleks killed Jack. He faced them down just like a hero would. Then, they came after me. I remember hearing the Emperor call me the Great Exterminator. He asked me if I was killer or coward. I said coward, anyday."

As the Doctor continues talking his mind flashes back to the horrifying moment when he realized what Rose had done.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The TARDIS materialized and the door flew open. Throwing a hand over his eyes to guard against the blinding light of the Vortex, he stared, awestruck, as light curled around Rose as she stepped out and toward the Doctor._

"_What've you done?"_

_Eyes full of the light of the time vortex, Rose gazed down at him. As she spoke he noticed that her London accent was gone and she spoke with a voice full of infinite wisdom. "I looked into the TARDIS. And the TARDIS looked into me._

"_You looked into the Time Vortex – Rose, no one's meant to see that."_

_The Emperor spoke. "This is the abomination!" The Daleks fired on Rose. The young woman held up her hand, causing the bolt to freeze and reverse back into the gun._

"_I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words… I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here."_

"_Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now." She didn't respond to him. "You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're gonna burn."_

"_I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false God." As she spoke Rose looked at him with tears streaming down her face._

"_You can not hurt me. I am immortal," the Emperor said. _

"_You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space – every single atom of your existence and I divide them." Her hand raised and a Dalek separated into golden, liquid like particles. "Everything must come to dust… all things. Everything dies. The Time War ends." As she spoke, the Doctor watched the Daleks being reduced to golden particles._

"_I will not die. I cannot die!" the Emperor shouted, his voice rising in fear._

_Rose's arms were raised; she was staring straight ahead of her, shaking. The entire mother ship dissolved into the golden particles._

"_Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go."_

_In a quiet voice, Rose spoke. "How can I let go of this? I bring life…"_

"_But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!"_

_Looking at him, with a peaceful look on her face, she continued. "But I can. The sun and the moon … the day and night. But why do they hurt …?"_

"_The power's gonna kill you and it's my fault."_

_His head was bowed with the guilt of knowing that her love for him was going to kill Rose. _

"_I can see everything." The Doctor raised his head at that comment. "All that is … all that was …all that ever could be."_

_He stood up, understanding what she saw. "That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?"_

"_My head …"_

"_Come here …"_

"… _it's killing me …"_

"_I think you need a Doctor." He gazed into her eyes as he gently and carefully leant down and pressed his lips to hers, taking the Vortex from her. Rose fell unconscious into his arms and he gently lay her down on the floor before facing the TARDIS and exhaling slowly, sending the Vortex back through the doors of the TARDIS._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"So that's what happened just before you abandon me on the Game Station. I'd always wondered what had happened that would make you leave like that."

"Now you know. I'm not proud of what I did. I thought I had taken the whole thing from her. Imagine my shock when I realized that that simply wasn't the case. It was almost obvious from the way she kept reacting to things I was thinking before I said anything. The way she tried to defend the Earth during the invasion of the Sycorax. The way she knew that I would come around but she felt such a need to protect me, just like the TARDIS does."

"You love her." Martha's voice seemed almost cold. She suddenly realized that she would never be able to come between the Doctor and his Rose. She remembered the words spoken by the witch when it came to the power of the name in 1599.

"_Your heart grows cold. The North Wind blows and carries down the distant Rose."_ The words echoed in Martha's mind.

He'd replied, "Big mistake. Cause that name keeps me fighting." She'd known then that he loved her. She just never thought he'd ever see her again. Nor had he.

And he hadn't either, not until the Master opened a whole in space time to bring forward the little orbs. She was just about to push the button to teleport her away from the Master when a brilliant glowing light streaked into the ship. That awful ship that had been built from the TARDIS. The light made the round of the room and then solidified between the Doctor and Jack.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_As the glow formed into a solid object, the Doctor rocked back on his heels gazing up at the woman that stood in front of him._

"_Rose?" he whispered. Jack just stared. He couldn't find the words. Before him stood the woman who had made him immortal and he couldn't think of a thing to say to her._

"_My Doctor." The words left Rose's lips as a gentle glow which wrapped around the Doctor and lifted him into the air. His head fell back and the glow grew to encompass his entire body._

"_NO!! You can't do that!" the Master had yelled. His plans, all his wonderful plans, hinged on the Doctor being helpless before him. He hadn't counted on the "valiant child" who would risk every particle of her being to see that the people that mattered most to her were not harmed._

"_You will not hurt them." Rose had gestured. The Master had disappeared. _

_The Doctor was gently lowered back to the floor, fully restored to himself. Rose looked at Jack. "I'm sorry." She collapsed almost bonelessly to the floor. Jack managed to move fast enough to catch her before her head hit._

_Pushing the hair back out of her eyes, Jack looked down on the face that he'd never thought to see again. "Rose." He turned to the Doctor. "Doctor! Doctor, it's her! It's Rose!"_

_The Doctor pushed himself up from the floor and crawled over to her. He looked up at Jack with tears in his eyes. "Is she alive?"_

_Jack touched the side of her neck to find a strong pulse beating there. He looked up at the Doctor and nodded. Martha just stood back and let them take care of the young woman who was laying across Jack's lap. Neither one seemed to even realize that she was still there._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"We knew you were there, Martha. We also knew that you were okay for the moment. We weren't so sure about Rose." Jack tried to explain. He didn't like the fact that Martha thought that they had ignored her. They had wanted to make sure that Rose was still alive; not to mention the fact that she wasn't even supposed to be in this dimension.

Just then, Kat, Tanya, Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy walked into the Power Chamber in their Ninjetti outfits. Billy looked to be completely comfortable in his while the others seemed slightly less so.

"Welcome back, Billy," Rocky said. "So let's see what we have here. Orange Badger for Tanya. Zack got the Brown Horse. Trini's a Grey Fox. Good match between you and Billy." Trini blushed at that.

"And then we have Kat as the Silver Swan and Jason as the Gold Shark. Makings of another couple there perhaps?" Aisha remarked as she noticed that Jason and Kat were sticking pretty close together.

"Maybe," Kat retorted, slipping her hand into Jason's. "I just hope this helps us find Kim. I hope Tommy's okay."

"We'll find her, Kat. I promise you that. And you can ask my friends I don't make promises that I can't keep," the Doctor said standing near Zordon.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** If you recognize the characters then they aren't mine. Sorry.

**SUMMARY: **Tommy and the gang are trying to find Kimberly and they have help. But will she ever make it home?

* * *

'I can't believe that creep took my cell phone from me

'_I can't believe that creep took my cell phone from me.'_ Kim hated the fact that this guy had not only taken her away from her friends but now had cut off her only hope of contacting any of them. Just three days ago he had caught her calling her cousin, Marie.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kim had found herself locked in a bedroom as the alien who had kidnapped her went out to meet with someone by the name of Mystique. Kim couldn't figure that one out._

_She fished in her pocket for her cell phone. When she managed to get it out, she quickly punched in Tommy's number._

"_We're sorry. The number you are trying to reach is no longer in service."_

_Kim hung up and tried the number again in the hopes that maybe she'd reached the message by mistake. When the message repeated in her ear, she shut her phone, tears tracking down her face. _

_An idea came to her. She opened her phone and dialed a different number. "'Ello?" The familiar Southern accent made Kimberly heave a sigh of relief._

"_Marie, Marie, it's me. Kimberly."_

"_Kimberly, mon dieu! Where have you been?"_

"_What do you mean? I haven't been gone that long."_

"_Kimberly, it's been five years!"_

_Kim's face fell. "But that's impossible. He only just took me a few days ago."_

"_Kimberly, cher, I'm sorry. It's been five years that we've been trying to find you."_

"_No wonder I couldn't reach Tommy's number. He's probably given up on me by now." Kim felt her heart break as she thought of someone else lying in Tommy's arms, wishing she could feel those same strong arms holding her right then._

"_Never happen, little cousin. He's still looking for you. He's never given up. None of us have. Everyone keeps an eye open and an ear to the ground to find you." Marie sounded like she was on the verge of tears herself. _

_Kim heard a soft voice in the background and then another familiar voice came on the line as she heard her cousin start crying. "Kimberly? Is it really you?" _

"_Remy? Oh, Remy! Can you guys help me? I have no idea where I am but I want to get away. Will you make sure that Tommy knows that I'm still trying to get back to him?" Kim was crying openly now. She'd talked to two people who could help her, she was certain. "Please, Remy! Give me your word!"_

_Before he could answer her though, the Master threw open the door and grabbed the phone from her hand. "Bad girl, little Kimmie. Bad girl." He laughed as she tried to grab the phone out of his hand. He slipped out the door and locked it again._

"_Give me back my phone! Please!" Kim was pounding on the door and sobbing. She could only hope that Remy and Marie could pass on her message to Tommy._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Kimberly sat down in the corner with her knees drawn up to her chest and tears flowing freely down her face. _'Tommy, help me!'_

* * *

Tommy had just gotten back to his room at the college when his phone started ringing.

"Tommy Oliver," he said, picking up the phone.

"Tommy, it's Marie. Kimberly's cousin."

"Oh hi, Marie. What's up?"

"Two days ago, I got a phone call from Kimberly. She was desperate for us to make sure that we got in touch with you and tell you that she's trying to get away from the guy who took her. Tommy, she didn't realize that five years had passed."

"The Doctor told us she might not realize that she was traveling through time. Did she say anything else?"

"She was afraid that you'd given up on her. I tried to convince her that you hadn't but I don't know if I succeeded. Tommy, she was crying. Crying so hard that Remy could barely understand her. The guy burst in on her when she was talking to him and took the phone from her. Then he hung it up and when we tried to call it back we got nothing." Marie was crying and Tommy heard Remy's soft Cajun drawl comforting her.

"Marie, we're going to find her. I promise that. We're going to find her."

Tommy hung up and buried his head, his shoulders shaking with his sobs. He was torn between relief that Kim was still alive and pain that he couldn't find her.

* * *

Kimberly sat alone in her bedroom. She pulled out the locket around her neck and opened it to see the pictures Tommy had put in there for their first Valentine's Day. _'Tommy, please don't give up on me.'_

'_I never have and I won't now, Beautiful.'_ Was that Tommy's voice echoing through her head?

'_Tommy? Is that you?'_

'_Who did you think it would be?'_

'_How is it that we can talk like this?'_

'_I don't know. Do you have any clue as to where you are?'_

'_None. Tommy, help me. I have to get away from this guy. He's crazy.'_

'_I'm trying to find you. Any help you can give me would be good.'_

'_There's no windows here. I can't even get out of the room he locked me in. He keeps telling me that I'm the key to drawing out the Doctor. Whoever that is.'_

'_He's an old friend of Zordon's. He knows the guy who has you and he's trying to find you to take you from him.'_

'_That's what the guy wants. He wants to destroy the Doctor and he says that I'm his ticket to get what he wants. Tommy, I'm scared. Really scared.'_

'_Hang in there, Beautiful. We're all looking for you and listening for any clues as to where you might be.'_

'_Handsome, you have to find me. And it needs to be soon.'_

'I'm trying. I promise, Kimberly. I won't give up until you're safely back home where you belong.'

Suddenly, Kim felt herself cut off from Tommy. She felt completely alone.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Any characters you recognize are not mine. But maybe, someday, if I wish on the right star...

SUMMARY: Kim's missing and the others can't find her. The Doctor is helping but he hasn't brought her back yet.

* * *

Cruising up the mountain road on her motorcycle, the blond pulled over to watch the sunrise over the valley below.

She heard the sound before the strange sight came around a bend in the road. What appeared to be two blue call boxes seemed to be flying down the road. They were hovering about two feet off the ground and flying.

As they disappeared around another bend, she watched with deep fascination. _'OOOkay. That was a bit out of the ordinary.'_ She shrugged with a sigh._ 'Of course my life has been more than a bit out of the ordinary.'_

Strapping her helmet back on, she got back on her motorcycle and followed after the two boxes in hopes of finding out what was going on.

* * *

Kimberly had been banging on the door for what seemed like hours. Her hands were bleeding and tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Please open the door. I just want to go home," she sobbed. She'd been hearing Tommy in her head all morning and she just wanted to see him again.

Suddenly, she heard a light snick as the door unlocked. _'You must be swift, young Kimberly.'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_Who I am is not important. I can hide you through the control room for only a limited time. You must be swift.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because he is wrong. You are not the key to destroying the Doctor. The key is still out there. He must never find it. Go now, child. I will distract him.'_ With those instructions, the voice in Kimberly's head disappeared.

She opened the door carefully. Moving as quietly as she could, she slipped down the hallway toward what she assumed was the control room.

Poking her head around the corner, Kimberly saw the strange alien who had kidnapped her. _'Go, child. Now.'_ The insistent voice rang in her head.

The brunette ran for the door and opened it. She stopped as she noticed that they were flying along two feet off the ground.

"Stop!" The voice behind her made her turn for just a moment before the decision was cemented. He was running toward her from the center console.

Taking a single deep breath, Kimberly stepped out into the open air. She tucked as she hit the ground, rolling toward the side of the road. And right over a cliff.


End file.
